


Love At The First Job Interview

by Chocolateflower



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: (they haven´t met in school before), ;), AU, Adult Fears, Adults, Aged-Up Character(s), Design, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Let´s see if you get the pun in the title, Love, Studying, job interview
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9680336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolateflower/pseuds/Chocolateflower
Summary: Aged-Up: Marinette is nervous: her first job interview is coming up. Like she hasn´t enough pressure yet, the job interview is for one and only Agreste Design Company. She already expects this interview to change her life, but she sure didn´t think it would change this way...All rights and characters belong to Thomas Astruc and his team!





	

Marinette was nervous. No, that´s an understatement. Marinette was shaking from fear and nervousness of this day ruining her entire life, career and dreams, all at once. Her hands wouldn´t stop shaking and she had difficulties to close the buttons on her right shoulder adorning her stylish pastel rose blouse. Thank God, she still lived with Alya and that she would be doing her make-up. Marinette had no intention to show up looking at a panda, and with lipstick put on like the Joker, Batman´s arch enemy. She chose to stay in her underwear for the time being to not wrinkle her perfectly ironed skirt, when she would sit down. At least this morning she wouldn´t have to worry about staining her blouse with some cereal. Her stomach was so twisted, she knew she couldn´t eat anything at all.

"Mari, come here. I need to do your make-up!" Marinette let out a shaky breath, trying to calm herself down.

Marinette excited her bedroom and entered their small living room. Alya had already installed everything she was going to need. The iron curler was already heating, and Alya was carrying one of their bar stool, so they could be at the same height. Marinette sat down, her voice had disappeared since this morning, she felt a huge knot in her throat. She sat down, while Alya headed to their CD-Player. Marinette frowned, she really didn´t want a distraction. Suddenly Jagged Stone´s voice echoed in the room.

"Mari, you look so tense, you need something to loosen up, or you are going to faint in front of them." Alya cocked her hip, already expecting a remark from her best-friend. Marinette could only nod.

Alya nodded and started her make-up. She had helped Mari with her make-up so many times that she already knew what would perfectly fit for the occasion. Since Mari had already wonderful features, she sure didn´t want to put too much on. So after putting on a light eyeshadow, some light lipstick and mascara, she was already pretty much finished. She picked up the burning hot iron curler and rearranged her friends´ hair in soft natural curls that bounced around the small face. After being finished she turned it off and picked up a small mirror. Marinette, who had been closing her eyes the entire time, while humming along to her favourites songs, looked at herself. She gasped and jumped into Alya´s arms.

"Heyheyhey! You are going to ruin my hard work!"

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Alya released her and patted her shoulder.

"Now, go put on your skirt. Hophophop!" Alya urged. Mari practically ran to her room and jumped into her black tight pencil skirt. She put on her favourite black high-heeled shoes; she had learned to walk in with confidence for many months now. Since it was warm, Marinette opted for not wearing any jacket, her outfit looked also better without it. Grabbing her phone on her night stand, she stuffed it with her keys into her purse. She checked her map again for the tenth time that day, fearing that something had fallen out, the first times she had checked. (AN: This is one of my irrational fears as well. I always have to quadruple check if I have everything XD)

She walked out with her things and saw Alya already staring at her.

"Wow! Look at you! Ready to knock the Agreste of their throne!" Marinette giggled. She didn´t know how Alya did it, but she always managed to calm her down.

"Turn around! I want to have a 360° view!" Marinette grinned and turned slowly around, showcasing her outfit. It had taken them a whole week to know what Mari would be wearing today and Alya was currently thanking the Gods that she had not changed her outfit in the last minute.

"Man… there are really going to fall down when there are going to see your back-side…" Alya smiled smugly, while elbowing Marinette in the ribs and wiggling her eyebrows. Marinette gasped.

"Oh no! You don´t think they will get the wrong idea?" Suddenly Marinette began panicking again.

"Mari, stop! It was a joke! Well not really, I mean your butt looks really great. But I don´t think Gabi will care about that." Alya giggled, as Marinette put on a disgusted face.

"Uh! Alya, don´t call him that. It sounds wrong in so many levels!" Alya burst out laughing.

"Alright, I´ll stop. But you have to go now! You never know when you take the metro." Alya ushered her to the front door.

"I´m going, I´m going! No need to kick me out. Bye!" Marinette slowly walked down the stairs to exit the building.

With her map and purse she made her way to the next metropolitan station. She didn´t wait long for the next subway to come. In Paris, one came every three to four minutes.

* * *

The _Agreste_ © Building was only a five minute walk away from the nearest station. Once she only had on turn left to enter the right street, she halted. After taking in a few shaky deep breaths and righting her blouse for the third time, she turned around the corner and she could already see the huge company´s building. After a first shaky step, she managed to walk confidently into the building, directly heading to the reception. Since the receptionist was on the phone, Marinette stood patiently and admired the grand _entrée_. It was breath-taking just like she had imagined, a gigantic crystal chandelier was hanging from the ceiling, illuminating the hall.

"How can I help you Miss?" Marinette whirled around, nearly losing her balance.

"Good Morning, my name is Dupain-Cheng and I´m here for an interview." The receptionist drifted her gaze to her computer.

"Yes, I have you here. You can take a seat, someone will be coming to get you."

"Thank you." Marinette headed to the sofas at the opposite from the reception desk, but did not sit down. She was looking at the photographs hanging on the white wall. It displayed different outfits from different seasons. Marinette could only marvel at how the fabric managed to be perfectly showcased, how each finish seemed to be perfect. Suddenly someone cleared their throat behind her, startling her.

"Good Morning Miss Dupain-Cheng. My name is Nathalie Sancoeur, Mr. Agreste will be seeing you now."

After letting out a good morning and thanks that sounded more like a squeak, she followed Mme. Sancoeur. They took the elevator until they arrived on the top floor. Marinette´s nerves were on fire, burning hotter with each step she took. The large withe hallway was covered in different photographs of shootings or runway shows and even some _croquis_ of M. Agreste himself and some of his designers. They were getting closer to a nearby conference room. Once they reached the door, Mme. Sancoeur halted and knocked on the door. She opened the door and entered.

"Mr. Agreste, Mme. Dupain-Cheng has arrived."

"Let her in."

Mme. Sancoeur nodded, before gesturing for Marinette to enter. After taking a deep breath, Marinette took the last steps that would lead her to her destiny.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone !
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this little chapter :)
> 
> I think I´m on a streak: I posted 2 stories this week-end *loud gasp* (The other one is a One-Shot of Mari and Adrien meeting at work in one of the most beautiful places in Paris, if you want to check it out :) )
> 
> So, this probably needs more chapters, no worries, I won´t leave you without at least another one, but it might take me awhile :(
> 
> (I think I really should stop starting to post different stories and not update them (but I even already have another story (for another fandom) and I force myself not to post it until I finish my other stories :"( )
> 
> So, you can always leave comments, I want to know what you think of it, or any ideas you have ofr this story:)
> 
> Eat chocolate!


End file.
